1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving mechanism for driving a display module to move relative to a host module and a portable electronic device therewith and, more particularly, to a driving mechanism utilizing a protruding structure to guide a display module to slide relative to a host module in line contact manner or point contact manner and a portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional flat computer utilizes a touch panel to input control commands. However, the operation of the touch panel is inconvenient under some conditions, so a portable computer device equipped with a notebook host device, which has a keyboard, and a touch panel has been developed. Traditionally, the touch panel is supported by a computer host device with a hinge, which can pivot relative to the host device and drive the touch panel to slide relative to the host device. However, the aforesaid hinge usually cannot drive the touch panel to slide relative to the host device smoothly. For example, the hinge may not work easily due to larger friction, may be abraded after a span of time, and may sway due to smaller friction, such that the stability is worse. Therefore, how to design a driving mechanism with strong structure for opening the touch panel easily and stably becomes a significant issue when manufacturing electronic devices.